1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection mechanism set in every kind of electronic apparatus, so as to prevent the electronic apparatus from being damaged due to a momentary large current when a human body carrying too many electrostatic charges touches the electronic apparatus, or to prevent the electronic apparatus from being affected by electrostatic charges existing in the environment or carried by transportation to abnormally operate.
For example, a single electronic device (e.g., integrated circuit chip) may have multiple power domains therein so as to provide the power required for different circuits to operate. However, employing multiple power domains in one single electronic device usually results in reduced ESD protection capability of the electronic device itself, such that the ESD protection mechanism cannot effectively protect the interface between different power domains, and further internal circuits can be thus damaged.